


Media Vida

by inner_angel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_angel/pseuds/inner_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No podía acaso la luna desvanecerse en la noche cuando el sol no le alcanza."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Media Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Minific lleno de angst escrito para samej_eh, inspirado en un intercambio de comentarios con ella. (2011)

Naruto se estiró perezoso, acomodándose mejor en la pequeña silla junto a la ventana. Por entre las cortinas se colaba un único rayo de sol que él aprovechaba al máximo, contorsionándose en la estrechez del asiento para no perderlo. Su piel se estimulaba con el reconfortante calor y sus ojos se perdían en el cielo azul y despejado que alcanzaba a distinguir.

Su naturaleza le empujaba a salir a encontrar ese calor y a dejarse bañar en el. Y en un día cualquiera, Naruto no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacerlo. Ahora, en cambio, su mirada se volvía a toda prisa hacia el interior de la habitación, pasando del día a la noche en la pálida piel que apenas reflejaba toda aquella luz como una luna distante. Era un poco tonto, lo sabía, pero igual no se atrevía a apartar sus ojos más que por unos segundos de la figura durmiendo sobre la desvencijada cama de hospital, temiendo su desaparición tan pronto sus sentidos dejasen de percibirle.

No podía acaso la luna desvanecerse en la noche cuando el sol no le alcanza.

Esa era la forma en que Naruto pasaba todos sus días y sus noches desde que ambos habían vuelto a una aldea a medio construir. Encerrado con Sasuke como su guardián, su verdugo, su amigo, su única compañía.

Estaban solos allí, entre cuatro paredes que parecían pertenecerle a ellos dos nada más. Ni siquiera Sakura les visitaba ya con regularidad, ocupada como estaba en olvidar a fuerza de trabajo. Yamato y Sai habían hecho un par de visitas por obligación, sin atreverse a traspasar el umbral de la puerta. Shikamaru estuvo sólo el tiempo que le tomó recitarle la decisión del Consejo. Kakashi no había pasado nunca.

No le importaba mucho, la verdad, siempre que le trajeran de comer y alguien continuara cuidando de Sasuke. Sin embargo, le resultaba muy extraña la sensación de ver al mundo desvanecerse poco a poco a su alrededor, encogiéndose y limitándose cada vez más al espacio entre aquellas cuatro paredes. La ventana. La silla. La cama. Sasuke. 

Quizás era que ambos ya estaban muertos y no lo sabían. Quizás eran ellos los que se disipaban en la penumbra a medida que eran olvidados. 

Sasuke jamás despertaría. Naruto ya no dormía. Media vida compartida hasta el final.

Si, eso le gustaba. Tenía que cumplir con su promesa:

No dejarle ir. 

E ir a buscarle, si se va.


End file.
